


Chiss in Boots

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fairytale Fusion, Gen, I should probably mention nothing romantic happens until after everyone is human, I tried for a fairytale style narration but IDK if it worked, Large Age gap in the relationship due to magic shenanigans, M/M, Puss in Boots - Freeform, Thrawn's the cat, but not the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: “You can talk?!” Eli asked. “Have you always been able to do that?”“Of course I have.”“...Then why didn't you sooner?” Eli asked.The cat shrugged, “It wasn't necessary.”





	Chiss in Boots

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, the title was too good. And Puss in Boots has always been one of my favorites.

Once there was a man with three sons.

The man was honest and hardworking and had had a long military career in his distinguished youth before settling down and starting a farm, a mill, and having the three aforementioned sons.

His life was long and mostly happy- for one cannot avoid all unhappiness- and when he passed away he was content to leave this life behind and go join his beloved wife in the next.

But this story is not about the man- good and honest though he was- it is about one of his sons.

Specifically the youngest.

When the man died his estate was divided between his sons as he thought best.

The Eldest got the Mill. The Second got the Farm, and the Youngest, a lad of two-and-twenty named Eli got the family cat and a letter from his father. (Their father had also evenly split his funds between the three so all three also received a sizable sum of money as well, but that's not important.)

The letter from his father read thus:

_Eli my boy, let me explain my reasoning for having divided my estate as I have. For I would not have you look at the divisions and make false assumptions about the depth of my affections._

_You know your eldest brother Everett has no head for money, but the mill and his wife's good sense will keep him and his family fed and happy all their lives._

_Your other brother Erik has no patience- except for growing things, and has been all but running the farm for years. It will keep him and his future family well for all their lives as well._

_You my boy have always favored your mother as your brothers favored me. And so I know you will be more than capable of finding your way in the world. But I leave you the debt of service our cat owed me, as I have never needed it. You were always his favorite anyway._

“Well what do you suppose he meant by that?” Eli asked the cat.

“Which part?” the cat asked. “He is correct you are my favorite.”

“You can _talk_?!” Eli asked. “Have you always been able to do that?”

“Of course I have.”

“...Then why didn't you sooner?” Eli asked.

The cat shrugged, “It wasn't necessary.”

Eli thought back to all the childish secrets and unfocused ramblings he had shared with this same cat over his lifetime. _He_ would have at least liked to know that the animal he was talking to _understood_ him.

“As for the debt of service,” the cat continued. “Your father saved my life once while we were serving together. I know your father has told you the story of our time in the Army. I have agreed to assist you at his request.”

Eli nodded. One of his father's favorite stories had been about how their cat was his former commanding officer who had been cursed by an ogre. His brothers had always soundly derided this story as fake.

Eli had been less sure. After all the cat had been there as long as he could remember, and he could not recall the cat being any younger.

Eli pet the cat thoughtfully. The animal purred and rolled onto his back. Despite the risks Eli rubbed the cat's stomach.

“What are you going to assist me with?”

The cat hooked a paw over Eli's hand, holding it in place. “Everything.” he said.

“...Alright.”

“First you must buy me some clothes,” the cat said. “Not a full suit though, that would not suit this shape... some boots, perhaps a short cloak.”

“Alright...why?”

“I must look the part, a talking cat is unusual, but still only a cat. A talking cat _in clothing_ is something special.”

“Fair enough.” Eli agreed, and once he had freed his hand he went off to find a pair of boots and a cloak fit for a cat.

This took longer than anticipated, but finally Eli found a tailor who would take the job and a cobbler who specialized in children's shoes and was looking for a challenge.

In the end the shoes cost a pretty penny- but the work was exceptional and the tailor provided the cloak and a hat with a feather and a wide brim free of charge.

“I didn't ask for a hat.” the cat said as he tried on the boots.

“The tailor said he had it sitting around,” Eli explained. “And that we might make better use of it.”

“Hmm...” the cat said. Once he'd put the cape on he examined the hat closely, before using a claw to slice two neat slits in the fabric and putting it on his head- his ears popping through the slits.

“Oh.” he said, regarding his reflection. “We must remember to give the tailor our thanks.”

Now appropriately attired the cat began his plan. Eli, sensing this plan was to be some time coming into fruition, went and got a job keeping the books at the local general store, a job that came with a small room over the shop to live in.

Now, the Kingdom of Lothal, where Eli and his cat lived, bordered the Abandoned Kingdom of Lysatra.

Lysatra was a smallish kingdom, the parts of not bordered by Lothal were bordered by the Wild Sea to the north and west, and the impassable Atollon mountains to the east.

But how you ask does an entire kingdom become 'abandoned'?

Well, nearly 50 years ago a magical mountain ogre called the Bendu came down from the Atollons, ate the king, and took up residence in the castle.

The king was not well liked, but having him replaced by a magical ogre was not an improvement. Especially as the ogre seemed to have a habit of eating those he did not approve of.

Very quickly the castle was abandoned. And then the town around the castle. And then the neighboring towns. And before you knew it the kingdom was all but abandoned, most of it's citizens fleeing south into Lothal. (Eli himself was of Lysatran heritage, though he had never seen his homeland.)

You may recall the cat had been cursed by an ogre. The Bendu was that selfsame ogre. The cat and Eli's father having been part of one of the multiple attempts to reclaim the kingdom.

It is very possible this event effected the cat's decision to head to this abandoned kingdom, perhaps revenge was an motivator. The cat would of course deny this, provided he commented at all.

But why return to the abandoned kingdom? What could he gain by venturing there? Well, simply put the kingdom was only empty of humans.

Some of the many things left behind when Lysatra was abandoned were the automatons used throughout the kingdom. Left alone without any humans to order them about the automatons had gone about business as usual. Tending to crops and animals and working the mines.

The automatons sent traders to Lothal's markets sometimes- even automatons need supplies now and again- but it appeared the bulk of their supplies were stored away within the abandoned kingdom.

So the cat ventured into Lysatra in search of resources.

He learned quickly that the automatons didn't care what he did so long as he did not interrupt their work. The cat did not venture to the castle, but explored many of the wealthier people's homes, returning with a small selection of loose gems and gold, all stored in an intricate carved box.

This would have been quite enough to help Eli better his circumstances. But the cat had other, grander ideas.

The cat took this box of jewels to the King of Lothal, gaining entry into the palace by dint of being a fancily dressed talking cat.

Once he was brought before the king he presented him with the box of jewels courtesy of 'the Prince of Lysatra.'

The king accepted the jewels graciously, as one does when offered something valuable.

“I must ask though,” the king said. “how it is that there is a Prince of Lysatra when the kingdom is abandoned?”

“Ah,” the cat said. “It will not be abandoned for much longer.”

The king raised an eyebrow. “Well I suppose we will see.”

So began a pattern, the cat would go to the abandoned kingdom, find a gift worthy of a king and give it to Lothal's king, as a token of friendship from his master, 'the Prince of Lysatra.'

This was not exclusively jewels, the cat found that by simply asking the automatons they would often provide him with excess livestock, horses, or other supplies. The automatons sold anything they did not need themselves, and used the money only to pay for their own upkeep. They even stored the surplus funds-there was quite a bit of them-in the palace vaults. That had seemed the proper place to them, and the Bendu paid no mind to their comings and goings.

From them the cat learned valuable knowledge of the Bendu's habits and the layout of the castle.

But he also built up a rapport with the automatons, learned their problems and discovered they were often overcharged by the mechanists they hired.

He passed this information on to Eli who, being a good and sweet lad with a strong sense of fairness and justice, decided this would not stand.

While it was not his main skill Eli was handy, and could fix many of the automatons' smaller issues. For the larger problems Eli began volunteering his time to pretend to be the automaton's owner.

“It's a shame you don't have some kind of authority figure- someone you trust to keep the mechanists from overcharging you.” the cat had told the automatons. “A king or something.”

This idea went over even better than the cat had hoped, and soon it was time to set in motion his final plan.

Eli woke up to the cat sitting on his chest, purring in his face.

He groaned, but scratched the cat behind the ears. “Good morning.”

“Indeed.” The cat purred. “You are not working today correct?”

“Nope.” Eli yawned. “Are there any automatons that need help?”

“No,” the cat said. “Not today. Today you're going for a swim.”

“Am I? Do tell.”

So he did.

“Wait.” Eli said. “You want me to lie about being a Prince?”

“No you are a prince. The automatons elected you.” The cat said.

“Can they do that?”

“Well they did it.”

“How did- never mind. What about the ogre?”

“I will take care of him,” the cat said. “Take the King and Princess to Lysatran castle...if I do not meet you outside do not come in.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

The cat kneaded his blankets, “It will be fine.”

Eli sighed. “If you say so.”

So they headed to the river, and Eli undressed leaving his clothes on the bank and diving into the water. The cat gathered up his clothes and buried them under a nearby large rock.

“Glad I didn't like that outfit anyway.” Eli said.

The cat hissed at him and hopped up on the bridge over the river to watch.

The King of Lothal and his daughter, the Princess Arihnda took weekly carriage rides through their kingdom, crossing this bridge as they went.

Eli amused himself in the water while the cat watched- and when the king's carriage came into sight the cat began hollering and yowling as only a cat can.

As the carriage neared they of course slowed to see what all the ruckus was, and the King stuck his head out of the carriage to see the cat who had been giving him such lovely gifts.

“What is happening here my feline friend?” the king asked.

“Oh good king! You must help! My master, the Prince of Lysatra was walking here enjoying this beautiful land, when he was set upon by bandits! The brutes took his money and fine clothes and threw him in the river! I fear he will drown!” the cat wailed.

Eli could swim quite well in fact, but that was the least of the cat's lies that day.

The king ordered his guard to recover the prince and sent another back to the castle for clothing for Prince Eli to borrow. Luckily this bridge was not far from the castle or Eli likely would have caught his death standing out in the open air, soaking wet and clad only in the cape of one of the guards who had 'rescued' him. But as it was Eli was clothed within half an hour. The guard who had gone to fetch the clothing even had the sense to grab a pair of the princess' riding breeches, as Eli was clearly far slimmer than the king.

Once he was clad in the princess' breeches and one of the king's own shirts Prince Eli cut a dashing figure- for he was a well formed lad and pleasant to look upon.

The king, most interested to learn if there was any truth to the stories the cat had been spinning of his master, invited Eli to join them on their ride with the intent of escorting the prince home to verify the cat's claims for himself.

The cat bowed to them all, “An excellent idea your highness, I will travel on ahead and make sure everything is ready for you.”

So Prince Eli boarded the carriage with the King and the Princess-who regarded him thoughtfully- and the cat ran at all speed ahead of them.

He did not stop once until he was all the way to the ogre's castle, and after only a moment to catch his breath he entered quietly, shutting the door behind him.

What exactly happened next will have to wait a moment, let us first learn how the young Prince was faring.

The King found himself begrudgingly impressed, The Prince was thoughtful and soft-spoken, but seemed very knowledgeable on a number of topics. The Princess had even prodded him with her sharp tongue- only for the Prince Eli to reply back just as cleverly but more kindly.

Still the lad may be a fraud, as nice as he seemed, and so the king had this carriage turn toward the Kingdom of Lysatra.

As they passed into the abandoned kingdom they came upon a wheat field wherein several automatons went about tending to the crops. The King ordered the carriage to halt, and called an automaton over.

“Tell me,” the King said. “Who does this land belong to?”

“The Prince of Lysatra,” the automaton droned. “Oh hello my lord.” he added, seeing Eli in the carriage.

“Hello AP-5,” Eli said. “How are your knees holding up?”

“Very well sir, thank you. It will please you to know that the harvest is expected to be just as productive as last years.”

“That is good news. We'll discuss details later alright?”

“Yes Your Highness.”

Eli felt odd being called 'your highness' but he tried not to show it, now was not time to change his form of address.

The carriage rolled on, the King occasionally stopping to ask another automaton about the land, who owned it. They all universally replied that 'the Prince of Lysatra' did.

By the time they arrived at the castle the King and the Princess were both thoroughly impressed and thoughts of Eli being a fraud had faded.

Eli quickly excused himself as they pulled up- asking the King and Princess to stay and relax a moment while he made sure all was ready for them.

You may recall the cat had told his master not to enter the castle if the cat was not there to meet him. Eli considered this, hesitating on the steps... but if the cat was not here he may be in trouble and in need of Eli's help. Decision made, Eli opened the door and slipped inside.

Now let us learn what the cat did when he entered the castle- presently Eli will be along and then we will be all caught up.

The grand entryway was lit only by the tall windows along the far wall. There was a dais down at that end of the room as well, and upon it was a large ungainly lump of plates and antlers- the ogre.

As the cat crossed the hall the light seemed to dim as he drew near the creature.

“WHO DISTURBS MY SOLITUDE?” the ogre roared, unfolding to reveal a long face with glowing eyes.

The cat said nothing.

“Ahhh...” The Bendu said as he caught sight of the cat. “I remember you.”

“I've come to have a word with you.” the cat said, his ears flat.

“Hmm...” the Bendu rumbled. “I see you are only half the fool you were when I last saw you. Shame you cannot see what is right before you.”

The cat hissed. “More riddles from you, is that all you're good for?”

The Bendu grumbled, “You're a cat aren't you, Mitth'raw'nuruodo?”

“Psshh...” the cat protested. “Everyone knows changing your own form is far more difficult.”

“You think me incapable of doing such a simple thing?”

“You've done nothing but sit here in this castle for the last several decades haven't you? No wonder you're getting larger.”

“YOU _CUR._ ”

And with that the Bendu became a raging storm of wind and lightning- the cat was forced to flee under a nearby footstool to avoid the gale.

The Bendu raged and raged- too long, too long, Eli would be here soon- until finally the cat braved the winds and climbed up onto the footstool, digging his claws into the rich fabric (not all his nails though, this was the downside of such fine boots.)

“Well that's all very impressive I'm sure.” he called into the wind, trying to convey that he did not find it impressive at all. “But surely that is the limit of your skills. Those I have heard speak of you mention only your power, not your subtlety. I doubt you could become something small and unassuming.”

“YOU DOUBT MY POWER STILL INSOLENT BEAST. I SHOULD HAVE JUST DONE AWAY WITH YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO.”

The cat smirked. “So you can't do it then?”

In answer the Bendu laughed and began to shrink down, down,down, until there was only a little, strangely pointy mouse on the tiles.

The cat then seized his chance and leaped- swallowing the ogre whole.

Behind the cat the door opened.

“Cat?” Eli asked. “Are you in here?”

“Eli?” the cat went to meet Eli at the door.

“Are you alright?” Eli asked. Without waiting for his reply he scooped the cat up, holding him against his shoulder and stroking his soft fur.

“I told you to wait outside.” the cat said, but he was purring.

“I was worried.” Eli admitted. “Where would I be without my cat?”

Eli had always been such a loving child, the cat purred louder, he truly could not help but love the lad in return.

Something in the cat's stomach began to tingle. Odd.

Eli pulled away, frowning down at him in confusion, “You're glowing.”

“Put me down,” the cat said. “Quickly.

Eli did and stepped back. “Cat?”

The light grew, until Eli had to turn his face away.

“ _Oh._ ” an unfamiliar deep voice said.

Eli turned back to find a tall muscular naked Chiss man.

“Um,” Eli undid the cloak he was wearing and held it out to the man. “It occurs to me now Father never told me your name.”

“I did not want to use it while I was changed. You may call me Thrawn, _Eli_.” the former cat said as he took Eli's offered cloak.

“Thrawn.” Eli repeated.

Thrawn regarded himself. “Interesting, I appear to not have aged since I was changed.”

“You would be very old for a cat.”

“Indeed, but you left the King and Princess outside didn't you? We had best see if we have the supplies to entertain them.”

They were in luck. There was only a single automaton in the castle kitchen, but 'Assistant Dishwasher' had been alone in the kitchens for some time, and had taken to making sure the kitchens were stocked, and practicing his own cooking skills.

AD threw together a fitting sit down for the King and Princess and Eli joined then, doing his best to focus on their conversations and not the former cat currently exploring the castle in search of clothing.

The impromptu luncheon went well, though Eli had to avoid the Princess' flirtatious looks. And soon the pair of Lothal royalty were heading back to their own kingdom after exchanging promises of friendship between their nations.

Some versions of this story end here, but that would be ignoring the work still to do... and besides, anyone who knows their history knows King Eli did not ascend his throne alone.

Thrawn returned not long after the Lothal royal family left, dressed in clothing he must have taken from the old king's closet for they were half a century out of style, and therefore in vogue.

Eli stared at the former cat. He was a striking man, a head taller than Eli, with broad shoulders and the typical features of the Chiss clan from the North.

“I hope you know something about running a kingdom.” Prince Eli said.

“An army, but it cannot be too difficult.”

This was an incredibly foolish thing to say, but they soldiered on together.

It was difficult, they had a great deal of money stored away, but few other resources.

Still they managed fairly well. And soon they had a small but thriving kingdom.

One late night Eli looked up from their work, “You know Father never said exactly what your curse was.”

“I never told him,” Thrawn admitted. “But the Bendu cursed me to be a 'lowly beast' until I 'was loved and knew love in return.' I suppose I am lucky his idea of a lowly beast was just a cat- and that the magic was broken by his death.”

“Yes.” Eli said, he stretched, arms over his head and yawned.

“Hmmm...”

Eli turned to find Thrawn examining him, “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Thrawn told him. “There are just some things you do not notice when you're a cat. We should go to bed.”

“You're right.” Eli yawned again and did not protest as Thrawn led him off to bed.

As news spread and people returned to the kingdom they became busier and busier ...until suddenly they weren't.

“I suspect we finally have enough people to help us in running the place,” Thrawn said. He was lounging on the window seat, basking in the sun.

“Good,” Eli said, he came and squeezed himself onto the window seat facing Thrawn. “So now I just have to figure out this coronation everyone wants me to have.”

“Indeed, perhaps a royal wedding as well,” Thrawn said.

Eli bit his lip and looked away, “And where would I find a spouse?”

Thrawn frowned. "You don't want to marry Lothal's princess?"

"Stars no!" Eli said. "She looks at me like you look at mice."

Thrawn shrugged, "Old habits. Who would you marry then? You are the king of a wealthy kingdom, you can have your pick."

Eli steeled himself, he may not be brave enough to square off against a magical ogre, but he could be brave enough for this.

“There is only one person I feel is brave enough, and clever enough to suit me.” Eli said, “And I do not know if he shares my interest.”

Thrawn looked up, to find Eli watching him nervously.

“Oh.” Thrawn said. “When did that happen?”

“Not long after you stopped being a cat and instead turned into a ridiculously handsome man.”

Thrawn laughed. He sat up and hugged Eli to his chest, purring as Eli hugged him back. “Something similar happened to me.” he admitted. “I have known you were kind and good for years- but I did not see your beauty until I was restored to myself.”

Thrawn kissed Eli then. “If you will have me,” he said. “Then I am yours.”

And so the pair were crowned as Kings and married that winter with much fanfare, and they lived in prosperity and happiness until the end of their days.


End file.
